Ichigo's Dragon
by Why Am I Laughing So Hard
Summary: After defeating Aizen Sosuke,Ichigo Kurosaki died only to be brought in front of the Soul King who shockingly is his Grandfather on his Mom's e Soul King then offers Ichigo a new life in a different dimension where he would find happiness and love.Ichigo accepts and along with three others are sent to this new world with a couple others from his world where Humans and Dragon


Shinigami In A New World!

Summery:

After defeating Aizen Sosuke,Ichigo Kurosaki died only to be brought in front of the Soul King who shockingly is his Grandfather on his Mom's Soul King then offers Ichigo a new life in a different dimension where he would find happiness and accepts and along with three others are sent to this new world with a couple others from his world where Humans and Dragons work together to defeat the beings called Demons.

Warnings:

1:This is not a crossover.

2:Uber Godlike Ichigo.

3:Ichigo will have access to two more Zanpakuto besides Zangetsu that were locked away at his birth.

4:Ichigo Harem,5 girls...maybe more...

5:Ichigo's Dragon will be Female of a rare varaity.

6:Ichigo will be 20 when he goes to the new world.

7:Ichigo will be trained by his grandfather and his grandmother for over 4 year and then he will go to the new world.

8:Ichigo will be a little Out of Character in this.

Here are the girls in Ichigo's harem as of now:

1:Fem Oc Named Hylian Draback.

2:Yoruichi Shihoin-De-aged to Ichigo's age.

3:Tia Hallibel-De-aged to Ichigo's age.

4:Fem Oc named Katie Stratos.

5:Fem Oc named Elana Farchild.

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach but I do own the new world that will appear in this story.

Chapter One: New World, New Family!

Ichigo Kurosaki was as of this moment floating in a expanse of knew he was dead he had selflessly gave his life for that of his friends and he knew he would never see them again he was oddly at that they now had a future to look foward to with Aizen killed by the Mugetsu a technique of his Final Getsuga Tensho.

_'I know that they will be sad but,I wouldn't change what happened for the Everyone...'_ Ichigo's thoughts were interupted by a male voice coughing to get his attention. Looking around wildly his vision finally settled on a young looking man with to his shock the same vivid Orange hair as himself,the man had a proud and kind smile on his face as he looked at wore a white version of the Shinigami garb with a black Captains jacket with the kanji for,much to Ichigo's shock, Soul King on the back.

It was then that he spoke in a otherworldly voice. **"It is nice to finally see you my child,I know you have questions and I will try to answer them as best I can but first let me introduce title is the Soul King my name is lost to even me but I must say Ichigo-kun, you have made me proud to be called your Grandfather..."** The soul king said as he watched in amusement as Ichigo looked at him with a stunned stupid look at the fact that THE Soul King was actually his Grandfather.

"W-what? How are you my grandfather?!" Ichigo nearly shouted as the Soul King just laughed a mirthful laugh that strangly put Ichigo at ease. **"I am your mother's grandmother wanted to come to meet you as well but she was stuck doing her work,but dont worry you'll see her was VERY excited to meet I am here to offer you my grandson a new chance at you take this offer you will be transported to a new world with a new family waiting for you."** He paused here to gage Ichigo's reaction and was not disapointed to see a calculative look on the boy's face before he continued.

**"Before you say anything though I am not trying to pawn you off to a new family this is merely for your sake as if you do take the offer it will make it easier for you to be intigrated into the new world.I will even through in a bonus.I will give you back your powers that you lost after using the Final Getsuga Tensho,I will even give you the powers you lost like the other two Zanpakuto you were meant to have but were sealed away due to that damned Hollow Grandfisher."** His grandfather said in a serious tone.

Ichigo was stunned silent for a moment as he thought about the Pros and Cons of the one hand he would get his powers back and have a new family even though he didn't like the idea of it he could see why his grandfather would suggest this it meant that he would hopefully have the right paperwork on him,he wouldn't be alone with no way of knowing what to do,he would even get the other two Zanpakuto that he was meant to have since he was born. On the other side he would be away from his family and might never see them again,and he wouldn't know anyone in this new world.

Ichigo after carefullly going over his options turned to his newly discovered grandfather who had been waiting paitently for his answer.

"I have decided,but before I give my answer can you give me details about the world that I might go to,or even about the family that I will be adopted into?" He asked hoping to not offend his to his surprise he didn't look offended nor mad he looked even more proud.

**"That is not a problem at if I were to tell you about the world it would litterly take years to tell so I will implant the knowledge into you brain. As for the family you will go to I will tell you after the knowledge is implanted into your brain so that it will be easiar to tell ?" **He said with a wide grin on his face. Ichigo smiled lightly and nodded his head in acceptance making his grandfather's grin widen even more.

**"Right now stand still so I can implant the knowledge oh it will sting a bit so brace yourself..."** He said as he poked Ichigo's forehead and in a instant Ichigo saw thousands of years worth of knowledge pass before his eyes and in a instant it was over leaving him falling to his knees gasping for breath while his grandfather was imeaditly next to him pating his back.

"Woah...That was a rush." Ichigo said making his grandfather laugh heartily.

**" Yes, I imagine it was. Anyway,if you accept the family you will be adopted into while the family is a high class family,they also often go to extreme lengths to protect said family has a bunch of members you will have three new siblings,one older two will have a mother and father as well as many aunts and I told them about you they were beyond excited to meet you. Oh and before I forget you wont be going alone if you accept.I will be sending two women you know very you'll meet them after being sent to the new world."**

**"Now Ichigo-kun,I must ask do you wish to go to the **


End file.
